Leave Out All the Rest
by KuroitsukiNoMai
Summary: Hao's last words, his last wishes... and Yoh remembers. HaoxYoh, songfic w leave out all the rest by Linkin Park


hey! ya, another HaoxYoh fic, but i cant help that i luv that pairing!

Disclaimer: i do not own Shaman King in any way, shape, or form... believe me, if i did, you'd know it... hao would be ruling the world by now! .

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest**

"HAO!!!!"

My eyes widened. Pain surged through my body, flowing through my veins as liquid hot fire. I saw my twin lower his sword, eyes wide with shock and panic. I stared at him, shocked, for a moment. Then I smiled, a sad, tired smile.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen **_

'_**Cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming **_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here**_

I felt myself falling, falling to the ground. Yoh rushed over to my side, sword clattering to the ground as he kneeled next to me. "Aniki…" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't you block it? Why?"

I smiled up at him, even as blood dribbled down my chin. "I don't know… maybe I didn't want to block it... but… maybe… this is the way… things are supposed to be…"

_**So if you're asking me **_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

"Yoh…" I rasped, my voice fading even as I felt my life slowly leaving me. He leaned down, getting closer so he could hear what I was saying.

"Please…" I whispered, my voice low and broken. "Can you take care of Opacho… in my place? And… can you tell her that… I'm sorry… for scaring her…"

"Hai," he whispered back, his voice hoarse and filled with sorrow.

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

I smiled once again, struggling to raise my hand. I gently caressed his cheek, my eyes tracing his face, perfect even through the tears. "Yoh…" I said, my voice even softer now. My smile slid off my face as I said my next words. "I'm sorry… I really am…"

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

He smiled through his tears, but I could see that he really didn't feel happy at all. "What are you saying? I'm the one that should be sorry…" He stopped, unable to talk for a while. "Aniki…"

I pulled his face closer. "Yoh… can I have… one last wish?"

He nodded, tears still falling freely. "Anything you want," he whispered.

_**So if you're asking me **_

_**I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

"Live a long life... filled with happiness… and love. Protect your friends… and have fun with them… live your life in every way… that I _couldn't_ live mine…"

Yoh whispered a strained "Hai", and I smiled again. I don't know why I'm so sad right now… this is the way things are supposed to be, right? My eyes roamed over his perfect features again. I pulled him closer.

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"Yoh…" I whispered. I coughed, and blood trickled down my chin. I pulled him closer, and, with the little strength I had left, pressed my lips to his.

I felt my life draining away as I broke the kiss. My vision grew dark, and it suddenly seemed very cold. I parted my lips, releasing my last breath even as I tried to form words.

"Aishiteru… Yoh…"

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

000

_'Aniki…'_ Yoh looked up at the stars, his eyes sad and reminiscent. His brother's white cloak lay on the grass next to him. No one had disputed his right to take it. _'You always did like the stars, didn't you? I guess I know why… I envy them to, y'know… They're the only things that are free, aren't they… free to shine and free to live…'_

_'Aniki… I guess what you really wanted was just to be accepted, wasn't it? You just wanted someone to understand you, didn't you? You thought I would be that "someone", that one person who understood you, didn't you? I'm sorry, Aniki… I'm sorry that I didn't understand you when you were alive… I'm sorry that I betrayed you…'_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"That was your real smile, wasn't it? Aniki…" Yoh said out loud, a smiling sadly even as tears streaked down his face. _'That last smile you gave me… the one that was so tired and so sad… was that your real smile, Aniki? That was, wasn't it…'_

Yoh took something smooth and round out of his pocket and held it up. Hao's star earring was cast into shadow as it was held up to the moon. Without hesitation, Yoh took the earring and pierced his ear with the clasp. Ignoring the pain, he clutched Hao's white cloak tightly in his grasp.

_**Forgetting,**_

_**All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

'_Aishiteru… Aniki…' _

_

* * *

_

how was that? shorter than my other shaman king fic... but... i hoped you liked it!

as always, read and review!

-tsukiko


End file.
